Rainbow
List of Cards Rainbow has 2 copies of each of the following cards: Creature Control: 6 6 4 4 Permanent Control: 8 6 Statistics After 3 spins : If you win a card: AI Strategy His main strategy is to get a large number of Electrum Hourglasses, drawing multiple cards a turn, and overwhelming you. His deck is very heavily control-oriented, so he will shut down your strategy with creature control (Eagle's Eye, Gravity Force, Congeal, Thunderbolt) and permanent control (Explosion, Improved Steal). He has cheap evolvable cards that quickly turn into strong hitters (Elite Graboid, Werewolf), and he has growable creatures that gets more powerful indefinitely (Forest Spectre). Rainbow is perhaps the most balanced, and most dangerous False God. Counter Strategy Survive until it runs outa cards, best way is with bone walls, because the steals and defrags have trouble getting past it, then using stuff to kill off the shreikers before they burrow, which will then fuel the bone walls AND make them last longer, use sundials which can make you last 6 turns longer, but you gotta have the bonewall so the steals and deflags target that and not your sundials. p.s. hard to win Because Rainbow is heavily Hourglass reliant, you may wish to go for a permanent based deck, stealing or destroying his hourglasses basically kills off his speed to get cards out, allowing you a chance to TRY and get the creatures or permanents he does get under control, the best way to do this is by getting a creature with steal or destroy, since it can potentially if you have an Anubis and aether quantums become a permanent, and will allow you to almost completely kill this gods strategy of overwhelming you. It is however EXTREMELY difficult to win against Rainbow, winning against this god is an achievement in itself! Much like seism, rainbow can absolutely destroy you with his "blitzkrieg" attacks via shriekers, werewolves and forest spectres. Shriekers can be killed, but you need to hit the shrieker with a thunderbolt, or a couple of snipes, and will probably have burrowed before you can kill them, the werewolves are easy enough, 1 snipe (or 2 when evolved) will kill them off no problem, its the spectres you have to kill quick, once they start grow to something like 10-11, you aren't gonna kill them before they kill you (or at the very least, not easily) This god has a RIDICULOUS number of control cards, thunderbolts, congeals, gravity, deflagrations, steals, you name it, he's got it. If you even want to think about beating this god you have 2 options, play cautiously, or hope you out-deck him - but good luck with that, he'll pummel you with so many creatures and weapons its not even funny. Recent updates have now added even more strategies. Anti-Matter is not particularly useful here, while it can be used on a very powerful spectre, you need to be able to lobotomise it in order to make sure it doesnt get its damage back (growth or ablaze will then reduce the amount healed by 2) which will most likely be impossible due to the sheer amount of control Rainbow has. However, if you have a Purple Nymph with Quintessence out early, and also an Otyugh with Quintessence, you can eat the forest spirits, or wait until they get strong, and Antimatter them, so it takes a long time for them to get their attack back to normal. You then use Anitmatter from the Nymph on the Shriekers before they burrow, and on the Werewolves after they gain their attack. This almost guarentees a win by decking Rainbow out if you have Protected Eternity out there reversing some weak creature to stop decking out. Aflatoxin has mixed results, if you can deploy one before he deploys a spectre, this would work incredibly well, but spectres are cheap to get out and can easily overrun you, otherwise not that useful. Black hole cards work brilliantly as both a quanta denier, and a healing agent - draining 3 quanta from every element, essentially giving you up to 36 health back. If you can keep deploying these cards early, then you can deny him the means of playing his cards. Still a difficult fight, but made slightly easier thanks to new cards. Category:Fake Gods